I am Stupid (?)
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Kesalahan bodoh yang diperbuatnya dua tahun lalu membuat Hanji hanya bisa melihat sosok itu dari kejauhan. Ia ingin berharap, namun takut untuk berharap. Rumit? Entahlah.. tapi, akankah ia kembali memiliki kesempatan itu?/ "... akhirnya aku berhasil menang dari titan-titan sialan itu."/ Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016 – Day 7.


Hiruk pikuk keramaian mengisi halaman utama Maria Junior High School. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi murid-murid kelas tiga, jadi jangan heran bila menemukan berbagai macam ekspresi yang bercampur aduk disini, dari yang senang sampai sedih. Sementara hampir sebagian besar murid berkumpul di halaman utama, untuk sekedar menyampaikan salam perpisahan, gadis berambut cokelat itu memilih menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah.

Mata cokelatnya berbinar senang, ia juga merupakan salah satu lulusan tahun ini. Hanji Zoe sengaja mengasingkan dirinya disini bukan untuk menghindari keramaian dibawah sana, tetapi karena permintaan seseorang yang memintanya datang kesini. Orang itu bilang ada hal yang harus disampaikannya sebelum acara perpisahan ini berakhir, padahal mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka akan kembali bertemu di senior high nanti karena mereka memilih sekolah yang sama.

Yaahhh... sekali lagi Hanji tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran orang itu.

Kriett...

Tap... tap...

Hanji segera menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara pintu atap yang terbuka disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Hanji tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat ke arah sosok pemuda yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil itu.

"Heeyyy... Levi! Kenapa kau lama sekali?!"

Levi melangkah mendekat, ia menyandarkan dirinya di pagar pembatas atap, tepat disamping gadis berambut cokelat itu. "Tadi Erwin dan Mike sempat menahanku untuk berfoto bersama. Tch, padahal nanti juga akan ketemu lagi." Levi menyahut sedikit ketus, karena gara-gara sesi foto tadi jadi banyak gadis-gadis berisik yang notabene adik kelasnya ikut mengerubungi mereka. Merepotkan.

"Haha.. kau benar." Hanji menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya yang justru menatap langit biru diatas mereka. "Apa yang mau kau katakan? Kenapa harus terburu-buru seperti itu? Toh kita akan kembali bersekolah ditempat yang sama kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menundanya lagi." Levi masih belum menoleh, ia tetap menatap langit. "Setidaknya biarkan aku mengatakannya sekarang mata empat bodoh."

"Haha... baiklah, berhenti berbicara tajam seperti itu." Hanji terkikik kecil. Tidak, ia tidak akan tersinggung dengan kata-kata tajam Levi, hal itu sudah biasa baginya. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan Levi Ackerman?"

Levi terdiam, pandangan matanya masih terpaku pada langit. "Aku menyukaimu." Pelan, namun Hanji yang berada disamping tentu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, ia merasakan kedua bola matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Hah?"

Levi menoleh, kini pemuda itu menatap kedua mata cokelat Hanji dengan pandangan serius. "Aku menyukaimu mata empat bodoh dan... maukan kau menjadi kekasihku." Nada suaranya tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasa, namun Hanji dapat menangkap ada sedikit getaran dalam suaranya, ia gugup? Jadi dia tidak bercanda.

"Le-levi... kau tidak bercanda..."

"Aku serius mata empat!"

Hanji tampak menggaruk tengkuknya, ia merasa canggung saat ini. "Hahaha... tapi aku hanya ingin berpacaran dengan titan, Levi." Ia tertawa kikuk, berniat bercanda dan mencairkan suasana, namun tampaknya sosok pemuda dihadapannya menanggapinya dengan berbeda.

"Dasar bodoh, titan itu hanya ada di dalam manga yang sering kau baca itu, mereka makhluk fiksi."

"Yeahh... aku tahu..." Hanji kembali menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi kan..."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja..." Levi menghela napas, ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula, hendak melangkah pergi. "... anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal ini."

"Levi tunggu!" Levi menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat tangannya hampir memutar kenop pintu. Ia menoleh, namun tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. "Apa kau akan marah dan memusuhiku?" Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Tapi... Hanji benar-benar tidak mau dimusuhi oleh pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, kau temanku dan..."

Kenapa sekarang kata teman itu terdengar menyakitkan?

"... seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau ini benar-benar bodoh..." hanya itu kalimat terakhir yang dapat di dengar Hanji sebelum tubuh Levi menghilang di balik pintu atap, ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan dari kalimat Levi yang tertelan dibalik pintu.

'... bahkan untuk menerima perasaan seseorang.'

Hanji mendudukkan dirinya di lantai atap yang kotor, ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Ya, dia memang bodoh. Kenapa ia tadi malah mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu? Kenapa ia tidak bilang ya saja? Padahal ini kesempatan langka yang belum tentu bisa datang dua kali. Hanji menyesal, benar-benar menyesal.

Apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan?

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Style (c) Taylor Swift

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

Pair: Levi x Hanji

.

Warning: Highschool!AU, OOC

.

.

.

Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016

.

Day 7: Pop

.

Prompt: Style (Taylor Swift)

.

.

.

.

.

' **I am Stupid (?)'**

.

Present by Kazuki Yuki

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian yang membuat Hanji terus-terusan dihantui rasa penyesalan. Dan sesuai perkiraan sebelumnya, kini Hanji dan Levi kembali menuntut ilmu disekolah yang sama, berada dikelas yang sama, dengan jarak tempat duduk yang saling bersebelahan. Mungkinkah ini hukuman untuknya yang lebih memilih makhluk aneh bernama titan (meskipun niat awalnya hanya bercanda) ketimbang pemuda tampan macam Levi.

Hanji menghela napas, ia selalu merasa bodoh saat memori tentang kejadian itu terulang. Kini apa yang bisa diharapkannya lagi? Kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali dan saat kesempatan itu datang ia malah menghancurkannya. Bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh Hanji.

Pletak..

"Aduh!" Hanji mengaduh kesakitan saat ia merasakan sebuah benda keras beradu dengan kepalanya. Ia memungut benda yang ternyata sebuah pulpen itu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah darimana benda itu berasal. "Apa sih, Levi?" Ia melotot galak pada sosok pemuda yang menjadi tersangka utama teriakan kesakitannya barusan, untung saja guru di depan tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku pinjam pulpenmu, mata empat. Punyaku kehabisan tinta."

Hanji menggerutu, ia meraih pulpen yang dilempar Levi dan mendapati tabung tinta di pulpen itu benar-benar kosong. Ia mendengus dan merogoh isi tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen lain yang masih baru dari sana. "Kalau hanya pinjam pulpen kau kan tidak perlu melemparku, Levi. Sakit tahu!" Hanji melemparkan pulpennya yang langsung ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sang pemilik surai hitam.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak menyahut saat kupanggil berulang-ulang."

Eh? Levi memanggilnya tadi? Kenapa ia tidak mendengarnya? Apa ia terlalu serius dengan pikiran anehnya barusan? Ah, masa bodohlah.

Hanji melirikkan matanya ke arah sosok yang sudah kembali serius dengan buku-buku di depannya itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, setidaknya sikap Levi kepadanya tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Hanji mempercepat laju larinya, akibat kelamaan di toilet ia jadi telat ke kantin. Semoga saja ia tidak kehabisan roti yakisoba kesukaannya hari ini. Semakin mempercepat laju lari, semakin kencang juga suara yang dikeluarkannya. Yeaahh... suara teriakan untuk menyemangati diri sendiri, begitu Hanji menyebutnya.

"Huuwaaa... minggir-minggir... hahha..." Dan disusul suara tawa menggelegar khas gadis itu. Ia terus berlari, tinggal satu belokan lagi di koridor depan dan ia akan segera tiba menjemput roti yakisobanya.

"Eh?"

Hanji yang langsung berbelok tanpa melihat kanan kiri, harus cepat-cepat menghentikan langkahnya karena sesorang, ah tidak lebih tepatnya dua orang tengah berdiri di balik belokan koridor itu. Dan... uhhh... kenapa sulit sekali menghentikan langkahnya. Semuanya seolah berjalan lambat bagi Hanji, ia tidak melihat apapun lagi selain sosok pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya itu kini tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya, Hanji memejamkan matanya.

Brugh...

Hanji merasakan tubuhnya jatuh membentur lantai, namun ia tidak merasakan sakit. Eh... kenapa bisa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan mata empat bodoh?" Hanji membuka kedua matanya saat suara familiar itu terdengar dan hal yang langsung ditangkap kedua netra cokelatnya adalah sepasang bola mata lain berwarna hitam kebiruan. Hanji terdiam, namun ia mencoba bangun.

"Hahaha... maafkan aku Levi, tapi aku hanya ingin buru-buru ke kantin." Hanji tertawa gugup, sementara Levi yang juga sudah kembali berdiri tampak membersihkan seragamnya yang sempat ditempeli debu saat terjatuh tadi.

"Hanya karena itu kau membuat keributan?"

"Haha... yeahh, seperti itulah."

"Senpai tidak apa-apa?"

Huh? Ah sepertinya Hanji melupakan seseorang lain yang berada disini. Ia menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis manis dengan rambut sewarna jahe, gadis itu tampak memberikan selembar sapu tangannya pada Levi. Levi menolaknya karena ia memiliki sapu tangan sendiri.

Hanji menatap kedua orang itu dalam diam, namun ia merasakan ada gemuruh di dadanya. Apa-apaan ini? Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "Nah Levi, aku pergi dulu, kuharap masih ada roti yakisoba yang tersisa." Hanji menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya sebelum melangkah, Levi hanya mengangguk singkat.

Hanji melenggang pergi sambil menepuk bahu Levi, namun ia tidak benar-benar masuk ke kantin. Ia justru bersembunyi di balik pintu kantin yang langsung mengarah pada kedua orang masih berdiri ditempatnya semula itu. Hanji mengamati mereka dalam diam.

Sebut saja dia kepo atau apapun istilahnya itu, namun Hanji penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan terutama saat gadis berambut jahe itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento ke arah Levi.

"A-aku buatkan ini untuk senpai." Suara gadis itu terdengar perlahan.

Levi hanya memandangnya datar, namun siapa yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda itu, apalagi saat tangannya terulur menerima kotak bentou itu. "Terima kasih Petra, tapi sebaiknya kamu tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Levi berujar kalem.

Gadis yang telah diketahui bernama Petra itu tersenyum. "Sama-sama Levi-senpai." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ka-kalau begitu saya pergi dulu." Ia berbalik dan berlari pergi.

Hanji masih terdiam ditempatnya, mengamati momen langka itu. Namun ada hal lain yang dirasakannya, kenapa ia merasa sesak?

"Hei, apa yang lakukan?!" Hanji tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia reflek menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, ia menghembuskan napasnya lega. "Nanaba, kukira siapa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memata-matai Levi?" Nanaba menatap curiga ke arahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Nanaba?"

"Tidak perlu mengelak Hanji, aku melihatnya kok."

"Eh?" Hanji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana Levi berada tadi dan bola matanya langsung melebar saat menyadari pemuda itu kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Sudah, nanti saja kita bicarakan. Levi sedang menuju kesini." Hanji menarik tangan Nanaba, menyeretnya memasuki kantin.

"Hei, tidak usah tarik-tarik juga kan?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, benar kalau tadi kau memata-matai mereka." Nanaba yang sudah selesai dengan acara makannya kembali membuka percakapan, membuat Hanji yang masih sibuk dengan roti yakisobanya langsung menoleh.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ia kembali mengelak.

"Mau sampai kapan kau sembunyikan Hanji." Nanaba menghela napas singkat sebelum meraih jus jeruknya dan meminumnya perlahan.

Hanji menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah aku mengaku, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat. Meskipun yahh... aku masih mempertanyakan kebodohanmu dua tahun lalu itu."

"Aku hanya bercanda saat itu!" Hanji berteriak cukup keras, ia meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Dan tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Levi yang mengganggap perkataan gilamu itu serius." Nanaba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja yang berjarak dua meja dari tempat mereka, tempat tiga orang pemuda tengah berkumpul menghabiskan makan siangnya. "Aku yakin dia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dapat mengungkapkan hal itu."

"Ya, dan aku menghancurkannya!" Hanji kembali berteriak. "Aku akui ini semua memang kebodohanku. Jadi, aku tidak berhak marah apabila dia sudah menemukan gadis lain kan?"

"Hmm... Petra Ral ya?"

"Huh?"

"Gadis yang tadi bersama Levi."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tahu dia itu anak kelas satu, dengan kata lain adik kelas kita." Nanaba menyahut, ia kembali mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dan meminumnya perlahan.

Hanji membenamkan wajahnya pada meja, melupakan roti yakisobanya yang masih tersisa setengah. "Belakangan ini aku sering melihat Levi bersama gadis itu." Hanji berujar lirih yang teredam oleh meja, namun Nanaba masih bisa mendengarnya. "Apa ia menyukai gadis itu?"

"Entahlah... tapi yang aku yakini, Petra menyukai Levi."

Hanji semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada permukaan meja, membuat Nanaba menatap prihatin ke arah sahabatnya sejak lama ini. Tapi, yahh... tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Levi apabila dia jatuh cinta pada gadis lain setelah menerima penolakan dengan alasan konyol dua tahun lalu.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangisi nasib." Nanaba menepuk pundak Hanji, mencoba menghiburnya. "Bersenang-senanglah sedikit."

Hanji mengangkat wajahnya, menatap gadis berambut pendek itu penuh tanya. "Bersenang-senang bagaimana?"

Nanaba tersenyum, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat dari sana. "Tentu saja pesta!" Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menyodorkannya kepada Hanji. Hanji meraih kertas itu dan mebacanya pelan.

"Pesta malam Natal?"

"Ya, sekolah kita akan mengadakan semacam pesta untuk menyabut hari Natal." Nanaba tersenyum lebar. "Dan mungkin acara ini akan menjadi tradisi sekolah kita untuk ke depannya. Bagaimana apa kau tertarik?"

Hanji kembali menatap Nanaba yang kini matanya tampak berbinar. "Kau sendiri berniat untuk datang?"

"Tentu saja, seluruh siswa pasti akan datang kan? Kita juga bisa mengajak seseorang dari luar, teman kencan mungkin?" Nanaba kembali tersenyum lebar. "Aku dan Mike sudah memutuskan akan datang."

"Ahh... senang mendengar kalian berdua akhirnya jadi sepasang kekasih." Hanji ikut mengulum senyum. "Akan kupikirkan, lagipula aku tidak punya teman kencan."

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan itu. Masih ada aku, Mike dan Erwin, yeahh... meski orang itu akan sangat disibukkan dengan kepengurusan acara ini karena dia adalah panitia, tapi setidaknya kami akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih, mungkin aku akan datang."

"Bagus." Nanaba kembali menyunggingkan senyum sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo kita kembali sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"Ya." Hanji mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Nanaba yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, ia tidak menyadari saat sepasang mata menatapnya intens.

.

.

.

Hanji berjalan perlahan melintasi koridor, hal sangat aneh baginya karena terbiasa berlari gaduh. Namun Hanji tidak peduli, ia hanya menatap kertas yang diberikan Nanaba tempo hari, kertas selebaran tentang pesta malam Natal. Hanji menghela napas saat ia membaca tanggal yang tertera disana. "Hahh... tanggal 24 Desember ya?"

Hanji melipat kembali kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku. Ugh, ia memegangi perutnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi meminta diisi. Salahkan keteledorannya yang lupa membawa dompet tadi pagi dan harus berakhir menahan lapar seperti ini. seharusnya ia bisa pinjam uang ke Nanaba, tapi ia tidak menemukan gadis itu sejak tadi, ah pasti sedang bersama Mike. Hanji juga tidak menjumpai Erwin sejak pagi. Lalu kepada siapa lagi ia harus meminta bantuan.

Ah?

Hanji menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum lebar saat menjumpai sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Ia kembali melangkah, tidak lebih tepatnya berlari menghampiri sosok itu. "LEVIII~...!" Ia berteriak memanggil, namun itu tak lama saat langkahnya kembali terhenti. Disana, tepat di depan Levi, sosok gadis berambut jahe itu terlihat berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, ia seperti baru memberikan sesuatu pada Levi.

Hanji mengurungkan niat, ia hendak berbalik sambil berharap kalau Levi tidak mendengar panggilannya barusan, namun ia tahu kalau itu mustahil. Suaranya terlalu keras untuk tidak terdengar dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan benar saja kini Levi membalikkan tubuhnya, kedua bola mat hitam kebiruan itu menatapnya dalam. "Hanji?" Ia melangkah menghampiri Hanji.

"Haha... kau mendengar suara teriakanku Levi?" Hanji tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain masih memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi dan hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Levi.

"Ada apa? Kau lapar?"

Hanji melirik ke arah perutnya yang kembali berbunyi. "Ah iya haha... aku lupa membawa dompet."

"Huh! Sifat teledormu itu belum hilang juga eh?"

"Haha... yahh, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu ambillah!" Levi menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas kepada Hanji, sepertinya itu benda yang baru saja diberikan oleh Petra barusan.

"Eh? Tapi kan..."

"Makan saja." Levi meletakkan tas itu ditangan Hanji sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Hanji hanya menatap kepergian pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih Levi!" teriaknya yang disambut lambaian tangan Levi. Hanji tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya hubungan meraka benar-benar tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu tanpa ada kecanggungan, singkat kata mereka tidak pernah mati gaya saat bertemu. Kalaupun ada mungkin hanya ia yang merasa canggung karena kesalahan dimasa lalu. Selebihnya semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Hanji membuang tas kertas yang sudah kosong itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia langsung melangkah dengan penuh semangat saat melihat sosok Nanaba yang melambai ke arahnya dari tamah sekolah. "Heii... Nanaba!"

Hanji mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping gadis berambut pirang pendek itu. "Kemana saja kau Hanji?" Hanji hanya menyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku habis mencari makanan gratis," sahutnya santai.

"He? Kau lupa membawa dompet lagi?"

"Yeahh... begitulah."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencariku?"

Hanji menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin. "Kau sedang bersama Mike tadi dan aku tak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk."

"Haha..." Nanaba tertawa canggung. "Jangan berpikiran begitu Hanji, kami hanya membicarakan rencana untuk pergi ke pesta Natal minggu depan."

Ah benar, pesta itu tinggal seminggu lagi ya?

"Ah, aku hampir lupa soal itu."

"Kau janji akan datang kan?"

Hanji menghela napas. "Entahlah Nanaba, aku tidak punya gaun atau apapun itu aku juga tidak bisa berdandan."

"Soal itu aku akan membantumu. Kita bisa cari gaun yang bagus untukmu sore ini, dan untuk urusan tata rias serahkan kepadaku." Nanaba tersenyum.

"Baiklah..." Hanji mengangguk dengan sedikit pasrah, ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan salah satu sahabatnya ini. "Baiklah... aku akan ikuti saran..."

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah mengajaknya?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan Hanji dan Nanaba. Penasaran, kedua gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk terlihat tiga orang siswi kelas satu yang tampak berbincang seru dan salah satu siswa itu cukup familiar bagi mereka. Gadis manis berambut jahe, Petra Ral.

"Belum," sahu Petra pelan.

Hanji dan Nanaba ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan itu, secara diam-diam tentunya.

"Hee? Kenapa belum?" tanya seorang gadis berambut putih.

"A-aku selalu gugup saat berhadapan dengannya." Petra kembali menyahut.

"Hey, jangan gugup begitu." Kini gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah mengunyah kentang yang berbicara. "Kau harus cepat sebelum keduluan orang lain Petra. Lihat itu! Dia ada disana." Gadis bernama Sasha itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya, mengarah ke arah satu objek tak jauh dari mereka berada.

Hanji dan Nanaba mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk gadis itu dan mendapati sosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. "Levi..." Nanaba bergumam pelan.

"Yaahhh... sepertinya dugaanmu benar Nanaba." Hanji mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Levi.

"Sana cepat hampiri dia." Gadis berambut putih, Rico, tampak mendorong bahu Petra, dan gadis manis itu menurutinya. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok Levi tang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Ayo Nanaba!" Hanji beranjak, ia menarik tangan Nanaba dan membawanya pergi. Nanaba hanya dapat menatap sang sahabat dalam diam, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hanji, itu pasti sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Ia berjanji akan menghiburnya tapi nanti, Hanji harus menenangkan pikirannya dulu. Lihat saja sikapnya sampai berubah 180 derajat seperti ini, pikirannya pasti sangat kacau.

.

.

.

"Hey Nanaba, bisa bantu aku untuk acara natal nanti?"

"Ah tentu, Mike sudah menjelaskannya padaku kemarin." Nanaba tersenyum. "Aku sudah persiapkan semuanya. Kau hanya tinggal terima beres saja."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu dan Mike."

"Ya, dan jangan pernah merasa sungkan dengan kami. Kita teman kan?"

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Hanji menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamar Nanaba. Hari ini tepat tanggal 24 Desember, tinggal menunggu jam dan pesta akan dimulai. Kini kedua gadis itu tengah bersiap-siap. "Gaun itu terlihat cocok untukmu Hanji." Hanji menatap Nanaba dari cermin, lalu berganti menatap short dress berwarna merah marunnya.

"Kau yakin? Maksudku ini terlihat..."

"Kau cantik Hanji." Nanaba menarik tangan Hanji, mendudukkan gadis itu di depan meja rias. "Tinggal beberapa sentuhan dan kau akan tampak menakjubkan."

"Terima kasih Nanaba, tapi bukan itu maksudku..."

"Lalu?" Nanaba balas menatap Hanji dari cermin, gadis berambut pirang itu kini tengah menata rambut cokelat Hanji.

"Aku datang sendiri jadi kurasa tidak perlu terlalu yeaahh... kurasa kau tahu maksudku."

"Tidak Hanji." Nanaba menatapnya tajam dari balik cermin. "Kau harus tampil sempurna malam ini."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Haahhh... baiklah." Hanji menghela napas pasrah. "Kenapa kata-katamu terdengar familiar, mirip dengan seseorang."

"Mungkin aku yang meniru orang itu." Nanaba menyahut cuek. "Nah, selesai." Gadis itu bersorak girang saat ia selesai dengan rambut Hanji. Namun belum sempat Hanji menatap penampilan berunya itu lama-lama, Nanaba memutar tubuhnya, membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Sekarang tinggal make-up."

Sekali lagi Hanji hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata cokelat milik Hanji membola takjub saat melihat penanpilannya sendiri, ia seolah tidak percaya. Dress merah marun itu benar-benar cocok untuknya, rambutnya yang kini disanggul rapi itu nampak sangat cantik dan tata rias natural diwajahnya membuat penampilannya semakin sempurna. "Hei Nanaba, itu benar aku?" Hanji menunjuk pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Tentu saja bodoh." Nanaba merapikan gaun berwarna creamnya sebelum tersenyum puas. "Sempurna. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu sang pangeran."

Hanji memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Nanaba. "Hanya kau Nanaba, bukan kita." Hanji memutar tubuhnya di cermin, masih tidak percaya dengan penampilannya sendiri. "Dan jika kau akan pergi bersama Mike, bagaimana denganku? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk." Hanji mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Nanaba tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian sibuk dengan handphone miliknya. "Ah, sudah waktunya." Gadis berambut pirang itu berseru penuh semangat. "Ayo kita turun, Mike sudah di depan." Nanaba menarik tangan Hanji, membawanya keluar.

Hanji merasa kesulitan berjalan. Bukan, bukan karena sepatunya, toh sepatunya hanya flatshoes. Gaunnya juga tidak menjadi masalah, tapi kenapa Hanji benar-benar merasa kesulitan berjalan? Ditambah dengan Nanaba yang terus-terusan menariknya. Hanji menghela napas pelan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke depan, benar saja Mike sudah siap sedia dengan sedan putihnya. Nanaba segera berlari menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya. Hanji merasa diabaikan saat ini.

"Lihat Hanji! Dia tampak berbeda kan?" Suara Nanaba terdengar memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Hoo... kau benar-benar tampak berbeda, Hanji."

Hanji mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan seperti itu haha... ini semua ulah Nanaba."

"Tapi hasilnya luar biasa kan?"

"Ya dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi." Mike tersenyum tipis. "Ayo kita berangkat!" ujarnya sambil merangkul Nanaba.

"Ya."

"Hei, hei, bagaimana denganku?" Hanji yang menyadari posisinya kurang menguntungkan saat ini memprotes. Masa ia harus naik bus atau kereta dengan pakaian seperti ini.

Nanaba membuka kaca mobil, menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela. "Tenang saja, tunggulah sebentar disini." Ia melambai. "Kami duluan ya..." Dan kaca hitam mobil itu kembali tertutup bersamaan dengan mobil sedan putih yang mulai melaju pergi, meninggalkan Hanji yang melongo di tepi jalan.

"Heii... Bagaimana denganku?! Dan apa maksudnya 'tunggu saja disini'?!" Hanji berteriak frustasi. Hampir saja ia melemparkan sepatunya kalau saja tidak ada cahaya silau dari lampu mobil yang menyorot ke arahnya.

Hanji menatap bingung ke arah mobil Audy hitam metalik yang kini telah merapat disisinya. Apa ini maksud Nanaba? Ada orang yang sudi menjemputnya? Tapi siapa? Erwin? Tidak mungkin, orang itu pasti sudah ada di sekolah, mengurus pesta sejak pagi. Jadi siapa?

Kaca depan penumpang mobil itu terbuka perlahan, Hanji menatapnya dengan penasaran. Dan saat kaca itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, kedua bola mata Hanji hanya bisa membola. Ia menatap sosok di dalam mobil itu tanpa berkedip. Sosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam dengan mata hitamnya yang berubah kebiruan saat sinar lampun jalanan menyoroti kedua mata tajam itu. "Levi?" Hanji berujar pelan, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah lihat.

Levi membukakan pintu penumpang mobilnya. "Masuklah, mata empat!" Nada perintah yang absolut itu terdengar, biasanya Hanji dapat melawannya, namun kali ini tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Ia melangkah pelan, masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

Hanya hening yang mengisi suasana di dalam Audy hitam itu selama perjalanan mereka. Levi yang fokus menyetir dan Hanji yang hanya mampu melirik sosok pemuda itu dari sudut matanya. Hanji mengamati Levi tanpa berkedip, ia mengenakan kemeja biru navy yang ditutupi sebuah blazer hitam dan dipadukan dengan celana panjang hitam. Rambut sewarna arangnya itu diberi gel dan ditata serapi mungkin. Satu kata untuk pemuda ini, sempurna... dan Hanji benar-benar mengakuinya. Ia menyukainya. Hanji bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya apabila Levi benar-benar akan bersama gadis lain.

"Apa yang kau lihat mata empat?"

Hanji tersentak saat suara bariton Levi membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan tertawa gugup. "A-aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok, hahha..."

"Oh ya?" Levi menghentikan mobilnya mendadak. Pemuda itu menoleh membuat cahaya lampu jalan kembali menyorot matanya, memantulkan warna kebiruan yang indah. "Lalu kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Terpesona eh, mata empat?"

Hanji merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. "A-ah tidak kok, biasa saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Y-ya."

Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya, berbisik di telinga sang gadis. "Lalu kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu. Apa aku tampak jelek dimatamu?"

""Ti-tidak, eh iya, eh bukan begitu maksudku." Wajah Hanji memanas, ditambah detakan jantungnya yang semakin keras.

"Kalau begitu berbaliklah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Berbaliklah Hanji, ini perintah!" Levi menajamkan suaranya.

"Memangnya kau siapa yang bisa seenaknya memerintahku?"

Levi menggeram, ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi tingkah kekanakan gadis di depannya dan dengan satu gerakan cepat Levi menarik bahu Hanji, membuat mereka kembali berhadapan. Levi mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat dagu Hanji yang semula tertunduk. "Hanji, lihat aku..."

"Tidak mau..." Hanji kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "... kau menyebalkan."

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau malah menjemputku?" tanya Hanji bertubi-tubi.

"Memang ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Sudah aku mau pulang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi menatap bingung ke arah gadis dihadapannya. "Kita bahkan belum sampai sekolah."

"Nah itu dia!" Hanji berteriak, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan hidung Levi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau jarak ke sekolah sejauh ini. Jalan memutar mana yang kau ambil? Kau pasti sengaja kan? Apa maumu, Levi?!"

"Apa maksudmu bodoh?"

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas. Aku mau pulang!" Hanji kembali berteriak. "Cepat antarkan aku pulang!"

"Tidak akan sebelum semuanya selesai."

"Masa bodoh. Aku mau pulang, jika kau tidak mau mengantarku juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang sendiri!" Hanji membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat membuka pintu mobil, namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya erat.

"Kubilang tunggu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Nada suara Levi terdengar serius, ia kembali memutar tubuh Hanji namun dengan lebih lembut. Levi mengulurkan tangannya, kembali mengangkat dagu Hanji.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan." Hanji menatap mata gelap Levi, mencoba menebak apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, namun nihil ia tidak dapat menemukan apa-apa. Levi memang pandai menyembunyikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh?" kedua bola mata cokelat Hanji kembali membola.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh. Masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu dan tidak pernah berubah sampai kapanpun."

.

.

.

Hanji hanya terdiam sambil menatap tiang-tiang lampu di pinggir jalan. Pernyataan Levi beberapa menit lalu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Siapa yang sangka kalau selama ini pemuda itu masih mencintainya, bahkan setelah penolakan konyolnya dua tahun lalu. Namun, masih ada hal yang mengganjal bagi Hanji. Ia memberanikan diri menoleh, menatap ke arah sosok pemuda yang kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

"Tapi, Levi..." Hanji memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta sejak mobil ini kembali melaju. "Kudengar belakangan ini kau dekat dengan gadis lain."

"Yeahh... iu benar." Levi menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. "Tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu ku koreksi dari kata-katamu barusan."

"Huh?"

"Yang pertama, bukan kami yang dekat, tapi dia yang selalu berusaha mendekatiku. Dan yang kedua, bagaimana aku bisa menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain semantara pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh soosk gadis bodoh yang ingin berkencan dengan titan?" Levi menatapnya, mata hitamnya kembali berkilau kebiruan, benar-benar indah dan tentu saja membuat Hanji terpaku.

"Begitu..."

"Yeahh... intinya kau hanya salah paham, eh?"

"Mungkin..." Hanji mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, tidak ingin Levi melihat wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Namun suasana jalanan yang dilaluinya membuatnya mengerutkan alis bingung. "Levi?"

"Hm?" Levi menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Ini bukan jalan ke sekolah kan? Kenapa kau membawaku berputar-putar?

"Yahh... ini memang bukan jalan ke sekolah." Levi menjawab santai tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Hanji yang berubah horror. "Awalnya aku memang sengaja mengambil jalan memutar, supaya lebih lama sampai di sekolah."

"Haahhh... Alasan bodoh macam apa itu!"

"Itu niat awalnya, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak berminat datang ke pesta di sekolah lagi."

"Lalu? Kau mau membawaku kemana Levi?"

Levi tersenyum tipis. "Bukan tempat yang aneh."

"He?"

Hanji benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran seorang Levi Ackerman, dan kini ia hanya bisa duduk pasrah di bangku penumpang, menunggu sampai di tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

"Whoaahhh... tempat ini indah sekali Levi!" Hanji langsung berlari keluar saat Audy hitam itu sampai di tempat yang dituju. Mata cokelatnya berbinar senang melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya kini.

"Bagaimana? Tidak buruk kan?"

Hanji menoleh ke arah Levi yang kini berdiri disampingnya, ia tersenyum lebar. "Tidak buruk sama sekali Levi. Tempat ini benar-benar indaahhh...!"

Levi membawanya ke sebuah danau yang terletak di sudut taman kota. Bukan tempat yang mewah memang, namun tempat ini istimewa. Bulan yang besinar terang di atas air danau itu memberikan efek tersendiri yang menakjubkan, membuat air danau itu tampak berkilau indah. Pepohonan yang rimbun di sekitar danau juga memberikan kesan tersendiri, serasa berada di alam lain. Alam indah tanpa gedung-gedung besar pencakar langit.

Hanji duduk dan melepas sepatunya, mencelupkan kakinya ke air danau yang dingin. "Whoaahhh... dingin sekali." Levi duduk di sampingnya, ikut mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air danau.

"Nee Levi.., Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" Hanji menatap Levi dengan raut penasaran.

"Entahlah... aku hanya suka suasana di tempat ini."

"Hee... jadi kau sudah sering ke tempat ini."

"Ya, aku menemukan tempat ini sekitar dua tahun lalu." Levi mendongak, menatap bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di atas sana. "Awalnya aku hanya jalan-jalan di seputaran taman, namun aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan karena terlalu serius memikirkan alasan apa yang membuatku bisa kalah saing dengan makhluk aneh macam titan..." Levi menjeda kalimatnya, menoleh ke arah Hanji yang kini memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi!"

"Baiklah..." Levi mendengus geli. "... lalu karena tidak memperhatikan jalan aku tercebur di danau ini."

Hanji melongo saat cerita Levi selesai, tak lama suara tawa kencang mengisi keheningan di taman kota yang sepi ini. "Hahaha... kenapa bisa?! Ah, andai aku melihatnya, hahaha..."

"Diam!" Levi menggeram kesal, ia merasakan sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di dahinya.

"Hahaha... kau lucu sekali Levi!"

"Kubilang diam..." Nada suara Levi menajam. Hanji yang menyadari aura suram dari pemuda di samping itu berusaha menghentikan suara tawanya.

"Haha... maaf Levi, habisnya kau lucu."

Levi tidak membalas lagi, ia hanya diam sambil menatap riak air danau yang tampak tenang. Hanji yang menyadari raut wajah Levi berubah mulai merasa bersalah. Apa ia marah? Mungkin ia sudah kelewatan tadi. "Umm... Levi?"

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Huh?" Hanji menatap bingung. "Jawaban apa?"

"Tentu saja jawaban atas pertanyaanku di mobil tadi." Levi menoleh dan menatap bola mata cokelat Hanji dalam. "Apa perlu aku ulangi lagi?"

Mulai paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Levi, Hanji kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menunduk, tatap aku!" Levi mengangkat dagu Hanji perlahan, membuat kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Aku mencintaimu Hanji Zoe, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Hanji merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya semakin memanas saat kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Levi. Ia menjawab gugup. "I-Itu... aku..."

"Hm?"

"A-aku mau Levi... Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu dan aku juga..." Hanji menghela napas, menghilangkan kegugupannya. "... aku juga mencintaimu."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah sang pemuda. "Akhirnya..." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hanji. "... akhirnya aku berhasil menang dari titan-titan sialan itu." Levi semakin meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, sementara Hanji kini sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Nah, tinggal sedikit lagi dan...

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Keduanya terlonjak saat suara denting jam besar di pusat taman kota terdengar. Hanji mengeluarkan handphone menatap tanggal yang tertera disana. "Nah, ini sudah lewat tengah malam, berarti sudah tanggal 25 Desember." Hanji tersenyum lebar, tapi tunggu ada yang ia lupakan di tanggal ini. Bukan, bukan soal Natal, ada hal lain. Hanji tampak berusaha mengingat hingga akhirnya bola mata cokelatnya kembali berbinar senang. Ia berhasil mengingatnya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu mata empat?"

Hanji menoleh, masih dengan senyum lebarnya ia mendekati Levi. "Selamat ulang tahun, Levi." Dan satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Levi, cukup singkat namun berarti.

"Huh?" Levi menyentuh pipinya. "Kukira kau lupa."

"Hehe... aku memang sempat melupakannya, tapi sekarang aku ingat kan?" Hanji tertawa.

"Lalu mana hadiahku?"

"Eh?" Hanji menampilkan wajah bodohnya. Ah benar, karena ia tidak ingat ini sebelumnya jadi ia belum sempat menyiapkan hadiah, bagaimana ini? hanji kembali menatap Levi, kali ini sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Kan barusan sudah kuberikan... kecupan di pipi itu."

"Hanya di pipi?" Levi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh bahkan menurut Hanji yang dasarnya memang aneh. Pemuda itu kini tampak menyeringai, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hanji. "Bagaimana kalau di bibir juga?" Levi tersenyum menggoda, membuat Hanji menahan napas.

Belum sempat menjawab, Hanji sudah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Mata cokelatnya membola, kini ia dapat melihat mata hitam kebiruan yang indah itu dengan begitu dekat. "Pejamkan matamu," bisik Levi di sela ciuman mereka. Hanji menurut, ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Entah berapa lama meraka berciuman, yang Hanji ingat ciuman itu terlepas saat mereka hampir kehabisan oksigen.

Hanji terengah, wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Ia menarik napas, berusaha menghirup sebanyak mungkin oksigen, sementara Levi hanya tersenyum tipis menatapnya. "Hahh... Hahh... kau tidak kehabisan napas apa?"

"Tidak." Levi beranjak dari posisi duduknya, ia melepaskan blazernya dan menyelimutkannya di bahu Hanji. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang." Levi mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh gadis di hadapannya. "Kali ini aku benar-benar akan mengantarmu pulang."

Hanji tersenyum, ia merangkul lengan Levi. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ujarnya pelan.

"Ya, aku juga berterima kasih. Karena kau akhirnya menerimaku."

Hanji mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Selanjutnya hanya ada senyuman manis Hanji yang akan memenuhi hari-hari Levi. Walaupun mereka sering tidak akur namun Levi yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia mencintai gadis itu apa adanya, tidak peduli seaneh dan segila apapun seorang Hanji Zoe, Levi akan mencintainya, untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **.**

Panitia Levi Song Fest 2016:

Neoratu

Farfalla Li

Ai Zeibel

.

Nikita Chyntia... yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat jadi beta reader. Arigato gozaimasu Niki-chan.. ^^

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Yeah... Fic ini jadi yang terakhir di Levi Song Fest 2016 sekaligus untuk merayakan ulang tahun Levi... YEYY...!

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI ACKERMAN**

 **25/12/2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
